logosfandomcom-20200222-history
KWTV-DT
1953–1960 1960–1965 1965–1968 1968–1971 1971–1978 KWTV Newsroom 9.png|''Newsroom 9'' logo (1971–1977) KWTV Newsroom 9 alternate.PNG|''Newsroom 9'' logo (1977–1978) 1978–1981 KWTV_1980.jpg|Alternate logo KWTV Big 9 News.png|''Big 9 News'' logo (1978–1981) 1981–1988 KWTV-TV's Newsline 9's SuperNews Station Video Promo From 1985.jpg|''Newsline 9's "SuperNews Station" promo from 1985 KWTV_1984_ID.jpg KWTV_Spirit_1985_ID.jpg KWTV_Spirit_of_OK_80s_ID.jpg KWTV_Spirit_of_OK_80s_ID_1.jpg KWTV Spirit of OK 80s ID 2.jpg KWTV Noon Open 1985.jpg KWTV Weekend Open 1985.jpg KWTV 10PM 1984.jpg Newsline 9 KWTV KTVY KOCO Oklahoma City June 1988_3.jpg|Newsline 9 end-of-intro title logo (1986–1988) KWTV Oklahoma City June 1988 Newsline 9 Weekend Edition_1.jpg KWTV 10PM 1986.jpg KWTV_Oprah_1988.jpg KWTV_Newlywed_Game_1988.jpg KWTV_Jeopardy_1988.jpg KWTV_WOF_1988.jpg CBS Share The Spirit KWTV 1986 87 ID.jpg CBS Spirit KWTV 1987 88 ID.jpg KWTV Jack Bowen 1987 ID.jpg KWTV Patti Suarez 1987 ID.jpg KWTV Suarez Bowen 1987 ID.jpg KWTV Gary England 1987 ID.jpg 1988–1997 KWTV Spirit 9 1988.svg KWTV 1988-alt.PNG|Alternate logo without "Spirit" slogan KWTV Newsline 9 logo.PNG|''Newsline 9 logo (1988–1997) Kwtv_1996.png|Alternate ID variant KWTV Newsline 9 intro 1989.png|''Newsline 9'' end-of-intro title logo (1988–1992) kwtv_jan93.png|Station ID, as seen in newscast intro (1992–1994) KWTV Newsline 9 open 1992.png|''Newsline 9'' intro (1992–1994) KWTV Newsline 9 Late Edition intro 1993-(000315)2017-09-01-07-41-48-.PNG|''Newsline 9 Late Edition'' intro (1992–1994) KWTV_91ID_News_Teaser.jpg KWTV_News_Update_1991.jpg KWTV_News_Teaser_1991.jpg KWTV_Newsline_9_Rated_Number_One_1992_ID.jpg KWTV_Newsline9_Number_One_91ID.jpg 90s_KWTV_Promos.jpg 90s_KWTV_Promos_1.jpg CBS Affiliate ID s 1995-Part 1 6.jpg KWTV_Newsline9_94ID.jpg|''Newsline 9'' Station ID (1994–1997) Old KWTV Commercials Promos and Bumpers 1994_8.jpg Old KWTV Commercials, Promos and Bumpers 1994_10.jpg KWTV_94ID_News_Teaser.jpg KWTV_Jelniker_Reynolds_94ID.jpg|Station ID of Mitch Jelniker and Jennifer Reynolds at 6:00 and 10:00pm (1994-95) Old KWTV Commercials Promos and Bumpers 1994_6.jpg KWTV 9 News Now 1994.jpg|''9 News Now'' Intro (1994–1997) Old KWTV Commercials Promos and Bumpers 1994_9.jpg KWTV_Newsline_9.jpg|''Newsline 9'' intro (1994–1997) KWTV_Newsline9_Special_1995.jpg|''Newsline 9 Special'' intro (1995) KWTV_News_Update_1994.jpg|''Newsline 9: News Update'' intro (1994-1997) KWTV_Breaking_News_1995.jpg KWTV_Regis_Kathie_Lee_1996_ID.jpg KWTV_George_Alana_1996_ID.jpg KWTV ET 1996 ID.jpg KWTV_Hutton_1996_ID.jpg KWTV_Sports_1996_ID.jpg KWTV_Payne_1996.jpg KWTV Breaking News 9 1994-96 Logo.svg|''Breaking News 9'' Logo (1994-1996) KWTV Live Breaking News 9 1994-96 logo.jpg|''Live Breaking News 9'' logo (1994-96) 1997–2010 This logo was first implemented in March 1997, with several variations used: tonight.gif|Website promo header news9sm.gif|Variant without the callsign and CBS logo underline Ss spirit9.gif|"Spirit of Oklahoma" variant KWTV News 9.png|''News 9'' logo from 2008 201505_G.jpg TV9-97ID.jpg|Station ID (1997–2001) KWTV_Weather_9.jpg KWTV_The_Investigators.jpg KWTV_News_9.jpg|''News 9'' generic intro (1997–2001) KWTV News 9 intro 2001-(001252)2017-09-01-07-41-22-.PNG|''News 9'' generic intro (2001–2003) KWTV News 9 at 6 Open Talent Close 2009-(000106)2017-09-01-07-40-54-.PNG|''News 9'' 6:00 p.m. intro (2007–2010) Commercials Spirit of Oklahoma Edition.jpg Commercials Spirit of Oklahoma Edition_4.jpg KWTV 4PM ID 2000.jpg KWTV ET 2000 ID.jpg KWTV Morning ID 2000.jpg KWTV News 9 Spirit 2000.jpg Other variations of this logo included one with the KWTV callsign and another with the word "Spirit" (in referencing to the longtime slogan "The Spirit of Oklahoma" used when this logo began being used) in place of the word "NEWS", as well as a version with a vertical design used from 1997-2002 with the word "NEWS" above the boxed "9". The logo also sometimes featured under the word "NEWS", a simple red underline, a red bar with the CBS Eye logo and station calls. 2010–present On October 24, 2010, KWTV began broadcasting local newscasts, syndicated programming and some local commercial advertisements in high definition; along with this upgrade, KWTV (and its sister station KOTV in Tulsa, which began carrying its newscasts in widescreen SD on that date), overhauled their logos and began using a uniform graphics package. *http://www.news9.com/global/story.asp?s=13379520 KWTV website logo.jpg|Variant with website domain (2010–present) News 9 Now logo.png|Logo for KWTV-DT2/"News 9 Now" (2011–present) KWTV News Open.png|''News 9'' 10 p.m. open (2010–present) KWTV news open 2017.PNG|''News 9'' generic open (2017–present) KWTV-TV's News 9's Kelly Ogle And Amanda Taylor Video Promo From December 2011.jpg|''News 9'' Kelly Ogle and Amanda Taylor website ad from December 2011 KWTV-TV's News 9's Bob Mills Skynews 9 Video Promo From September 2012.jpg|KWTV "Bob Mills SkyNews 9" website ad from September 2012 Video Category:Television stations in the United States Category:CBS network affiliates Category:Griffin Communications Category:Oklahoma City Category:Oklahoma Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 9 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1953 Category:Television stations branded as channel 9